Musings of
by Elphaba Tiggular
Summary: SG-1 is told that they are supposed to write a musing. The musings are on the relationship of the non-existent relationship between a certain General and Colonel.


**Musings of...**

**Spoilers: Eh...I think none, because well if you don't know that O'Neill is now a General, that sucks for you...and oh...if you are NOT watching season 8 that kind of sucks for you.**

**Season: 8**

**Rating: PG**

**Reason: Language...O'Neill says some bad words**

**Summary: SG-1 is told that they are supposed to write a musing. The guidelines are it cannot exceed a page (single typed), but if they want they can write multiple musings. It turns out that because the only ones whom are going to see the musings are themselves they each somehow decide that their topic of their personal musings is on the relationship of the non-existent relationship between a certain General and Colonel. After the first initial musings by each member the additional musings may or may not be on Carter and O'Neill.**

**Shipper: O'Neill/Carter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1...If I did Carter and O'Neill would have been together by now and Pete wouldn't exist!!!**

**A/N: I spent many long and tedious hours rping Stargate SG-1, so hopefully I did my justice in personality. Personally my favorite one to write was O'Neill's, since he is the easiest for me to rp. I've also found out something amazing, Daniel is easier to rp than write a musing from his POV. Teal'c is also a hard one to write from, he is so...well...you know. I find my Stargate rp time is like this: ****O'Neill – 45 ****Carter – 25 ****Daniel – 25 ****Teal'c – 2 ****Fraiser – 1 ****Cassandra – 1**

**........................Chevron 7 locked and we have a go...**

Musing of Brig. General Jack O'Neill

The Trick of Carter

I don't want you guys getting a bad idea or anything; yeah you know who you are. Carter is not the type that you want, no, I know men believe me, I'm a guy. All you jerks want Carter because she's good looking, and you know what? She's ten times smarter than you and can kick your ass.

Sure, I admit she's pretty hot, but I loose her after listening to her speak, usually somewhere around sentence three or so. She can go on for hours about the 'Gate and how it works as well as calculations and many other things that make you wish your head would explode. Then you wonder how she can keep all that information in her head...and it ends up giving you a headache.

She doesn't want a man who'd be all protective of her; she knows damn well that she can take care of herself. Some protection is good, like when you want to make sure that she's all right, but she needs her space. I'm sure that somewhere in that scientific babble of a brain she has a romantic spot.

You know the only one who can beat Carter at 'Gate ramble is Daniel...now that's a headache, Daniel and Carter prattling on about some technological find or something. Carter enjoys intelligent conversations...not like any of us, besides geeks (Carter's a cool geek), can handle.

Another thing, Carter has a mean bone, I think it's in her right arm, because she can sure as hell shoot a gun (what a bloodthirsty scientist!) and will arm wrestle with you...she can also be plotting...evilly, may I add.

But under that tough military girl exterior she can be sweet and supportive. She expects her boyfriend, CO, father or who ever the hell she is with to be supportive of her views and ideas. She is a leader, not a follower, I repeat; don't boss her around (not unless you're her CO). Carter also demands respect. That means RESPECT her!

I know what guys see when they spot Carter, a blonde woman! Ok, a blonde woman with an amazingly bright smile and ocean blue eyes. And you all think "Damn she's hot", yeah, yeah, if there was one thing I could do is have a sign flashing above her every time a guy walks by checking her out, saying "HANDS OFF, THE WOMAN'S TOO HOT TO HANDLE" or perhaps "BLACK WIDOW!!!!!" ok, now I'm being mean, but hey, this is Carter we're talking about. Carter, who prattles on, Carter who is too smart and attractive for her own damn good, Carter who loves to appear tough, and Carter, who I love, more than either of us, realize that we do.

My last piece of advice for you guys is the Trick of Carter, is to know her well enough to make her smile, because her smile makes you feel as though you're the only one around. And I swear that if any other guy breaks her heart, I'd personally see to it that you are hunted down and killed. Yeah, you guys know who I'm talking to.

A/N: It's a start. I also have Carter's and Daniel's ready for posting, but give it a couple of days.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review and I'll get back to you!


End file.
